In order to sustain qualities of life currently associated with free markets, long term, it is critically and urgently important to enable changes in practices relating to commerce in articles of manufacture. Unfortunately, the problems of wasting precious resources and environmental impacts associated with current practices are so complex that it is overwhelmingly difficult to know where to begin. Consequentially, in spite significant efforts by a few leaders, relatively few changes have been made. Perhaps the clearest guidelines to rational changes are those set forth in the well-known mantra of 3Rs: Reduce, Reuse and Recycle. Recycling, although potentially beneficial, has proven to be elusive and difficult to justify because reclamation costs are excessive and/or the reclaimed materials of construction exhibit poor performance. The true costs and impacts over the total life cycle of manufactured articles, from market definitions of need, product design, manufacturing, distribution and selling, use and finally, recycling or disposal, must be carefully considered. Among such considerations are increasingly useful and quantitative methods known as Life Cycle Assessments (hereinafter “LCAs”), which concepts and procedures are applied and extended hereinbelow.
The preceding paragraph is a synopsis of voluminous efforts and writings, including patents, of technology, business and political leaders, and also citizens who are concerned with sustainable commerce, with conservation of precious resources, and minimizing environmental impacts upon our planet. Exemplary for this disclosure are R. C. Anderson's excellent book, Midcourse Correction and, his leadership example as Founder and long-term CEO of Interface Carpets, Inc. headquartered in LaGrange, Ga. (hereinafter, “Interface Carpets”). The positive results at Interface Carpets clearly define the problems of “business as usual” and show, by exemplary actions, what can be done with intense focus and commitment of a conscientiously-managed enterprise. These actions, much more effectively than words, set the stage for inventive needs and opportunities in the “Next Industrial Revolution,” an interesting and relevant descriptive phrase promoted by Mr. Anderson. The booklet, TerraText101: Our Journey to Sustainability, was published by True Textiles, Inc., headquartered in Grand Rapids, Mich. (hereinafter “True Textiles”) a “green” spin-off from Interface Carpets, and is also an excellent overview in this area. The book and booklet are incorporated herein in their entirety.